rating_systemfandomcom-20200216-history
Media which are exceptions to common age rating rules
This is an incomplete list of media which are exceptions to guidelines at different age ratings (such as one F-word in a film rated PG-13 by the MPAA). Fox *''King of the Hill-'' On the episode "High Anxiety" and "Lost in MySpace", it was given a TV-PG for Suggestive Dialogue (D) and Violence (V) by Fox, FX, and other syndicated airings. but on Adult-Swim, it was rated TV-14 for drug use and suicide references. BBFC * E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial - ''Contains use of mild language that would normally only be passed at 'PG'. The BBFC have stated that the film would likely not be passed at 'U' if submitted today. * ''Hell Girl ''(episode 7) - Contains 13 F-words. The disc with the episode on it was rated 12 for "moderate sexuality, language and infrequent horror". * ''The King's Speech - ''Contains 18 F-words. While originally classified 15, it was rerated 12A after an appeal; the current consumer advice reads "Contains strong language in a speech therapy context". * ''Watership Down - ''Contains moderate animated violence and infrequent mild language that are not usually permitted at the 'U' rating. ESRB * ''2048: Read Only Memories - 'Formerly '''''an exception: rerated 'T' with a 'Mild Language' descriptor despite presence of the F-word. After complaints, the ESRB changed the rating back to M. * ''Crazy Taxi - ''The Dreamcast version features an uncensored version of "Way Down The Line" that contains the F-word despite its T rating. * ''The Orion Conspiracy - ''Contains multiple unbleeped F-words despite its T rating. * ''Rocksmith - ''Several DLC were released uncensored on the original release, such as Pearl Jam's "Jeremy" ("Seemed a harmless little f***"). (Despite the 'music downloads not rated by the ESRB' statement in the rating, the ESRB still has a rule that the downloads cannot exceed the game's actual rating.) When Rocksmith 2014 was released, all these DLC were changed to clean versions. * ''Snatcher - ''One of the first games rated by the ESRB; contains a substantial amount of gore that would likely not be allowed in a T-rated game today. IFCO * ''La La Land - ''Rated PG despite a use of the word 'f***', which is normally forbidden below a 12A. * ''Nebraska - ''Rated 12A in theaters despite a use of the word 'c***sucker', which is normally forbidden below a 15. * ''Red Army - ''Rated 12A in theaters despite a use of the word 'c***sucker', which is normally forbidden below a 15. Rerated 15 on DVD. MPAA * ''Beetlejuice - ''Was rated PG after the creation of the PG-13 rating despite Beetlejuice yelling "Nice f***in' model!" in one scene. (Edited in some home video releases.) * ''Draft Day - ''Rated PG-13 on appeal despite a use of the word 'motherf***er'. * ''Gunner Palace - ''Holds the record for the most F-words in a PG-13 movie (42) due to a successful appeal arguing the realistic context of the film and the importance of its themes for young teenagers. * ''The Hip Hop Project - ''Rated PG-13 on appeal despite containing 17 F-words. * ''Titanic - ''Rated PG-13 despite clear bare breast nudity, which at this point would earn most films an R. OFLC * ''Julie & Julia - ''Rated PG on appeal despite an F-word not usually being allowed at the PG rating. * ''Megan is Missing - ''Rated MA15+ despite its graphic scenes of sexual violence; the guidelines at MA15+ read "Sexual violence may be implied, if justified by context." Was refused classification in New Zealand. * ''Nymphomaniac ''- Rated R18+ despite containing unsimulated sexual activity. * ''Silverball Product Version 8 - ''Was initially refused classification due to nudity tied to incentives/rewards (at this time there was no R18+ rating). Rated M on appeal due to the argument of the distributor that the nudity was 'incidental'. * ''Sleuth - ''Rated M on appeal despite its three uses of 'c**t' (a word that is usually an automatic MA15+), which the Review Board said was "infrequent and justified by context." Ontario ratings board * ''Happy Tree Friends - ''Volumes 1 and 2 have been rated "G" despite their gory cartoon violence. Other volumes are PG, 14A, and 18A despite the same level of content. Category:Lists